Lost
by LeahxChristine
Summary: It was a boy, about my age. His blonde hair was plastered down on his face because of the water, and his blue eyes shone with concern as he dragged me towards land. "W-Who are you?" I chocked out as he pulled me onto the beach. "I'm Len,"
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: Yay! Another story!

Len: You shouldn't be writing another story, you haven't finished any of your other ones…

Yuki: So? I have writer's block on all of those…

Rin: *Sigh* Yuki, you're so predictable…

Yuki: Am not! Miku, you do the exclaimer.

Miku: Okies! Yuki doesn't own anything!

-Normal POV-  
"Sis, wake up! You're gonna be late!" Rin groaned and rolled over in her bed, slowly pulling her orange and yellow polka dot blanket down below her neck. She looked at the clock, "7:05" she mumbled sleepily, turning around again and closing her eyes. She lay there for a moment, before her eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed. "7:05! I'm going to be late!" Rin began running around trying to get ready. After fifteen minutes, she was running out the door with her little sister, Miku, trailing behind her. "I told you we have to hurry, we're gonna miss the train!" Miku said, running behind the already panting Rin. "I know, I know!" Rin cried out. This had become a daily routine for them, on account of Rin always staying up late texting.  
So here they were again, running as fast as they could so they didn't miss the train. Their school was pretty far away, so they hopped on the train every morning to get to school. "Come on, we're almost there!" Rin yelled as she saw the train station. "Wait a minute!" Miku called out to the conductor, who was about to close the train doors. The conductor looked out the window and laughed at the two girls running towards the train.

Thankfully, the conductor waited long enough for the girls to get on, and then the train began to speed away. After they caught their breath, Rin and Miku began to find a place to sit. After walking around for a bit and finding no open seats, the girls finally contented with standing against an open wall. They stood there for several minutes, Rin texting away, and Miku standing there looking extremely bored. Finally, after several more minutes Miku sighed and began to walk towards the back of the train. "H-Hey, where are you going?" Rin had stopped texting and was looking up at her sister questionably. "I'm going to stand on the back railing; it's too hot in here." The back railing of the train was a small ledge on the back of the train. It was outside, so there was always wind blowing there. "Wait, I'll come with you." Rin said, picking up her backpack and walking towards Miku. She knew that if a gust of wind blew hard enough, it could knock someone over the railing, and she wasn't going to let that happen to her little sister.

"Hey, Miku, look!" Rin called out, her eyes opened wide in excitement. She and Miku were on the back railing, and as she was looking around, she saw that they were about to cross the Hinode Bridge. The bridge was pure white and was surrounded by sparkling, crystal-clear, blue water. I was a spectacular sight in the morning, since the sun rose above it and hit the water in a way that made it sparkle even more. As they began to cross the bridge, Rin looked down at the water and started to enjoy the view. Suddenly though, people from inside the train began to scream. Rin shot up to see what was wrong. That's when the trains collided.

-Rin's POV-  
I grabbed Miku's hand as we both began to fly through the air, but the force of the wind broke up apart as we began the decent into the icy, cold water. "Rin!" I heard Miku call out, right before I hit the water.

I held my breath as I hit the water. The force of the crash almost made all the air burst out of my lungs, but I held it in as I sank towards the bottom. I kept sinking and sinking as I struggled to swim, but it felt as if something had grabbed my arms and legs and was keeping me from moving. My lungs started to burn as I fell deeper. I started to feel lightheaded as I sank, until finally, I hit the bottom. As I hit, I couldn't take it anymore and my lungs gave out. I opened my mouth and water rushed in. I thought, "This is it, I'm going to die." Then I started to black out, but right before I could, I felt someone grab my arm. My eyes shot open and I saw a blurry figure begin to pull me to the surface. As we broke though the top of the water, I breathed in a huge gulp of air, and started coughing up water. I opened my eyes to see who had saved me.

It was a boy, about my age. His blonde hair was plastered down on his face because of the water, and his blue eyes shone with concern as he dragged me towards land. "W-Who are you?" I chocked out as he pulled me onto the beach. "I'm Len," he replied simply, right before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: I'm ba~ck! 3

Len: Wow that took forever…

Yuki: Sorry… school… writer's block…

Len: laziness… lack of drive… SUMMER VACTION!

Yuki: Erk! Shut up! Well So~orry, I was to lazy to write even one chapter all summer and half of the school year! …oops.

Len: Gotcha.

Yuki: Grrr… MIKU! Say the disclaimer.

Miku: o-okay… Yuki doesn't own the Vocaloids.

Len: Thank God for that. We'd all be sitting in a corner rusting or something if she owned us!

Yuki: *death glare* *pulls out Len's "off" switch.

Len: Crap…

* * *

-Normal POV-Miku-

Miku groaned slightly and opened her eyes. Her head and back hurt, and, to her surprise, she was tied up with a scratchy, brown rope. She struggled weakly in an attempt to move her arms. As she wiggled, images of what had happened on the train suddenly flashed through her head. "Rin!" she cried out loudly. She listened for a response, but no one answered. "Rin!" she tried again, but to no avail. Sighing in frustration, Miku finally looked at her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed were the people. Miku gasped slightly as she saw hundreds of people, aging from small children to people slightly over the age of fifty or so, tied up in the same fashion as her. A few people near her looked wearily in her direction, as she had yelled quite loudly, but most simply stared either at the floor or ceiling, quietly accepting whatever gloomy fate they had in store for them.

The room they had all been packed into was actually a cave. The gray walls reached high above Miku's head, stopping at the stalactite-covered ceiling. The walls stretched out in both directions from where Miku sat. One way stopping at a giant entrance that led outside. The entrance was covered by a wrought-iron gate that reached all the way to the cave's ceiling. Miku saw the people closest to the entrance staring longingly through the holes in the gate to the outside world, and for a moment, Miku stared out as well, already sick of the gray that surrounded her. The other way the wall stretched simply led farther back into the cave, the way becoming darker and darker until Miku couldn't see what lay past the blackness.

Miku searched the people near her, looking for the electric blonde hair and light blue-green eyes that defined her older sister, but saw no one matching that description. She looked at a few of the people near her, and her eyes settled on an older woman near-by who was still staring at Miku because of her previous outburst. "E-excuse me," Miku said timidly to the woman, "Have you seen my sister? She had blonde hair and bl-." She stopped and looked at the woman's face, which was looking at her with a look of absolute terror. "Umm.." Miku started, but the woman shook her head frantically and quickly turned away. Miku turned to another person, a man, sitting near her, hoping to get a different reaction from him, but before she could utter a single word, he gave her the same look the woman had gave her earlier and turned away just as quickly.

Miku bit her lip as tears sprang into her eyes. She was tied up in a cave, no one would tell her what was happening, and her sister was no where to be found. As a tear leaked down her face, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to see a boy staring at her. He looked to be about Rin's age, with dark blue hair and eyes of the same color. "Don't cry," he said, "Or she'll get you."

"Who'll get me?" Miku asked, relieved to see someone talking. The boy looked around, making sure no one was listening, and then whispered one word into Miku's ear.

"Kioku."

* * *

Yuki: Well, there ya' have it. Sorry it's so incredibly short...=_=

Len: Finally, you got SOMETHING done.

Yuki: I am so gonna push this button if you don't shut it!

Len: eep!


End file.
